1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a lens cover and a filter arranged to be operable by one and the same operation member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known cameras of the kind incorporating a lens cover and a filter therein. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 58-150311 disclosed a camera of this kind. The lens cover and the filter are provided, respectively, with separate operation members. The separate arrangement of these operation members has caused an increase in the number of operation members, an increase in the probability of an erroneous operation and degradation of the operability of the camera. In addition to these problems, there has been the possibility that, during and before completion of a process of covering the front surface of the photo-taking lens with the filter by opening the lens cover and by turning the filter, a shutter release button might be inadvertently pushed to cause a failure of a photographing operation.